Power Rangers New Beginnings
by ShawnONeal
Summary: When Lord Zedd finds the Omega Stone he heads bake to Earth to finish the job. But a new group of Rangers are waiting to stop him.  Your comment are welcome, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

As writers, we sometimes see things in a new way, and sometimes we see things that could have been. To this end I, as a long-time Power Rangers fan have always thought that the original story needed a good reboot, of sorts. So I thought things out, and worked out what I think is the treatment that Power Rangers deserved. I hope you all like it. The year is 2011, and we pick up the story at the corporate headquarters of American Arms, where John Smith has had his life changed forever.

"John, you're not thinking straight. I know how this incident has affected you, but this is not the answer." David Cooper said, walking beside John down the halls of the company. "You can't let these things get to you."

"THESE THINGS? THESE THINGS? A woman shot herself with one of my guns in the lobby of my building! Now you tell me-how exactly do you deal with that?" John yelled, grabbing David by his shirt. "My family has spent the last 100 years making and selling guns, never once thinking about what happens to them once they leave the factory!" John yelled.

David was in shock. He had never seen his friend like this; his anger boiling over, the rage in his eyes. "John, I know this is tearing you up, but what you need to do is take a break. Go to Hawaii for a couple of months; get away from all of this. I'll take care of things for you, and when you get back, you'll see; you will feel a lot better."

John released his grip on the shirt. "No, my mind is made up. I'm shutting down the business, and that is that." John turned and started walking away.

"What about the people who you're going to put out of work? Just forget them, right? Hell, you're rich; what do you care? Your father would know how to handle this-and he wouldn't think about running away because some crackpot offed herself!" David wished he could take the statement back as soon as he said it.

John spun around to face David. "You know what, David? Piss off, you're fired!"

"John, now don't be rash. I'm sorry I shouldn't -. " John cut him off.

"Cram it. If you're not out of this building in 15 minutes, I'll have security throw your ass out. You remember security, right Dave? The guys with the guns?" With that said, John turned and walked off.

**Six Months Later**

A helicopter started up. John was looking over his pre-flight checklist. Two men, one in a suit, and the other in mechanic's overalls stood by the hangar door.

"So who buys 100 miles of desert and mountain land? I mean, what's he going to do, grow rocks and snakes?" The mechanic asked.

"What do I care? He's rich, and he paid cash. With the commission I made off this sale, I can send my kids to any college in the world."

The helicopter took off, and headed out to survey the land. John flew over the land, looking around at what he had just purchased. After about half an hour, he started to turn back when he noticed an odd rock formation on the ground below. Flying down lower to get a better look, he noticed that it looked like a building that had been damaged. He checked the map of the land, but there was nothing listed. John wondered what this was doing here. He decided to land and find out what it was that was here.

John got out of the chopper and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey, Richard. This is John. Yeah, I'm enjoying my flight. I was just wondering: were there any buildings out here before? No reason; I was just wondering how hard it would be to run power and water lines out here. You know, I may set up a little getaway for myself. Well thanks, and there's no need to wait for me there; I may be awhile. I'm going to look around on foot for a bit. No, I'm sure I'll be fine. Have a good day, and say hello to the missus for me. Bye."

John walked around the remains of the building until finding a way in, climbing over rocks and girders; making his way through the hallways 'til he came to a center room that looked like a bomb had gone off in it. He walked over to the center console that was still reasonably still together, with the exception of half the wiring hanging out, or on the floor. As he ran his hand over the ruined console, a high-pitched alarm sounded. John jumped back, almost tripping over some of the rubble. After a few seconds the alarm stopped, and a 3 dimensional hologram appeared in front of John. It was a man standing a head taller than John, and dressed in silvery white robes.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" John exclaimed, stepping back from the man.

"I am a holographic representation of Zordon of Eltar. I am programmed to interact with anyone who meets the criteria that I was programmed with."

"What is this place?"

"This is the power chamber; a hidden place for the warriors of Earth to use as a base of operations in their fight against evil."

"Okay right, and just who are the warriors of Earth?" John asked; wondering why he was still here, and not running.

"The Power Rangers are the defenders of Earth at present. There are no Rangers selected."

"Right, I guess good help is hard to find. Well, I'll be on my way." John said, getting ready to leave.

"Warning! Danger updated! Status: Earth is in danger!"

John stopped. _I know I'm going to regret this. _"Why is the Earth in danger?"

**A Battleship Heading to Earth**

"We're only six months out from Earth, My Lord." Goldar said.

"Good! Soon I shall return to the site of my greatest defeat, to claim my greatest victory. Now that I possess the Omega Stone, not even the Power Rangers can stop me!" Lord Zedd laughed as he sat back in his throne.

"And with no Zordon, there's little chance that there will be any Rangers to stand in our way," cackled Rita.

"Earth will fall to the might of Lord Zedd!" With that, the bridge of the ship erupted in sick laughter.

**Power Chamber**

"Wait, you want me to what? Oh no, I'm not the guy you're looking for. I'm no hero, nor am I a leader of some fighting force; I'm just a guy looking for a place to be by myself," said John, pacing back and forth hectically.

"I would not have appeared to you unless you were pure of heart and mind. I also sense a desire to make things right in you."

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" he snapped. Then he composed himself. "I don't like that." John waved Zordon off. "Besides, I don't know if you noticed, but your little Power Chamber could use some work." John looked around. "Not to mention an update in hardware."

"You seem to have knowledge of these things, and what you don't know I can download into your mind."

"You can do that? Wait, no, what the hell am I thinking? I must be going mad. Wait, you said the power was destroyed? Then there's-what am I to arm these kids with?" At that moment lights on the wall lit up revealing the Power Armor. John looked from one set of armor to the next. "No, really-spandex armor? They fought in that? Wow, you weren't kidding! They _were_ brave.

"_You killed my boy, and now you stand here and deny it. Well, deny this!"_

A shot rang out in John's mind, as his eyes opened wide. Covered in sweat, he sat bolt upright in the bed of his hotel room. Looking around, his heart pounding in his chest, he came to the slow realization of where he was. He sat there controlling his breathing, and trying to calm down. After a few moments. he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Vince, sorry about the time. Look, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure John, what is it?" Vince asked, half awake.

"You remember the armor designs we were working on before?"

"The ones that the military wanted, and almost killed you for in court?"

" Yeah them. I need you to send them to me as soon as you can—oh, and get the new computer division ready. I'll be sending you some specs I want done."

"Sure, I'll have them start on it after we fill the Microsoft order."

"No, put it at the front of the line. I want it done right away."

"John, are you sure? Bill isn't going to like having to wait."

"Forget Bill. When he has more money than me, I'll worry. 'Til then, he waits."

"Okay John, as soon as I get the specs I'll get them started."

"Good. Look, get some rest. I'll be in touch." John hung up, leaving his friend wondering what had gotten into him. The next morning John flew back to the Power Chamber.

"Hey, are you still here?" John asked the air, before the hologram reappeared.

"Yes I am. Have you made a choice?" Zordon asked.

"I have, but let's get two things straight: one, I run the show. I don't need some computer program from outer space telling me how to do things." There was firmness in John's voice; a life that had been missing for many months.

"Agreed. I am here to advise and inform, not to control. Battle strategies are not a part of my programming."

"Good. And two, I pick the Rangers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Grove Youth Detention Facility**

"Taking one of these kids in is a bad idea, if you ask me. There's not a one of them that wouldn't rob you blind-or worse." The guard said, walking down the hall with John.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I happen to think that in the right environment, the right ones can be productive members of society." John said firmly.

"Right, and I'm going to be mayor someday! All these kids are going to be are trouble; you'll see. Not a one of them will ever be anything like you seem to think-no matter what."

John stopped and turned to the guard, prompting the other man to do the same. "Now listen here, you narrow-minded, poor excuse of a wannabe cop! I have both the Governor's and the Mayor's approval for this, so until you _do_ get elected, all I need you to do is take me to the girl I'm looking for, got it?" John held his voice in check as much as he could.

The guard straightened up, nodded his head, and continued walking, with John half a step behind him. After a few winding halls, they came to double doors opening out onto a recreational area, where there seemed to be a fight brewing between two of the young ladies. Both John and the guard bolted through the doors and into the exercise yard to prevent the fight about to happen. While they both wanted to stop the fight, their reasons for wanting to couldn't be more different: For the guard it was his job—hell, at this point it was a Pavlovian reaction stop the fight once he saw it. For John, there was more at stake. He never went in to a venture with doing his research, and when he saw the redhead drop into a Krav Maga fighting stance, he panicked. His heart and his mind were racing, hoping he could get to them faster than the girl could strike.

"Yeah, well you can kiss my ass, little white girl!" The Hispanic girl said, being backed by all her friends. The support of her peers gave her more courage than was perhaps wise. She lunged towards the redhead, but she'd already started her counter-move to crush her opponents' larynx.

John arrived just at the right moment to block the vicious blow; and using his own formidable skills, swung the redhead around. He used the momentum of the swing and twisted her arms around her own body. The swift and effective move ended with him behind her; holding her arms crossed over her chest, and her body arced back against his leg at such angle as to prevent her from standing. It was highly uncomfortable, and sufficiently awkward enough to immobilize her for the time being.

A moment later, the guard apprehended the other combatant. His tactics lacked the finesse John's did, but were just as effective.

"Nice moves, but you really don't want to hurt the young lady, do you?" John arched an eyebrow, smirking down at the young redhead.

The guard hollered "All right everybody, break it up!"

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better let go of me, old man!" The teenager snarled.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You might want to rethink this plan of yours."

"I said, let go of me _right now_!"

"Okay." John calmly released her and stepped back, and the girl thudded to the pavement. Some of the girls giggled at the impact.

"Real smooth, old guy," she said, kipping up and dusting herself off.

"Well, you did ask me to let me go. And I did warn you. Vash Carver, I presume?"

"Yeah, who wants to know? You some new half-assed guard they hired?"

"No. My name is John Smith. And if you have any plans on getting out of here before you turn 18 and wind up in a maximum security prison, you'll come with me." John turned for the doors he'd come in by, and held one open enticingly wide.

Vash stood for a moment, looking at the now-dispersed crowd filing through another set of doors and calculating odds. "Okay, I'll listen to what you have to say," she conceded, walking through the portal that might lead to freedom. The old guy was right at her heels.

"So, from what I've read of your file, you're in here because you broke both the arms of a boy who was picking on your brother. Before that, you spent a 3 week stretch here for organizing a revolt against the staff at the group home that you and your brother live in. What if I were to say that I could take you and your brother today-out of group homes, and out of this place-and give you a chance at a good life?"

Vash was openly skeptical. "I'd say 'What's the catch?'"

"The catch is, you'd have to go to school. You'd have to stay out of trouble. And you'd have to use those leadership skills that you have for_ good_ use."

"So let me get this straight: All I have to do is go to school, keep my nose clean, and you'll take my brother out of those stupid group homes?"

"Pretty much," John grinned. "And it'll get you out of this place." He stopped. "Or should I ask your other friend if _she_ wants out?" He extended his hand. She stopped and looked at him. "You're not some creepy old guy who likes young girls, are you?"

"No. But good question. So do we have a deal?" Vash slapped the palm of his hand. "We got a deal. Anything to make my brother's life a little bit easier. Just one thing: Any of those punks at school pick on him, and I'm gonna stand up for him."

"Fair enough," he said. "Go get packed. I'll fill out the paperwork for your release."

Vash went back to her cell and packed what few belongings she had. Then she was escorted by a guard to the front of the facility, where John and his driver were standing by the limousine, waiting for her. _Unreal,_ she thought. Aloud, she asked "These your wheels?" There was barely-suppressed surprise on her face.

"Not normally, but the Lamborghini doesn't have much for trunk space."

"So I guess you're rich," Vash stated more than asked.

"I have a little money in the savings account." It was said without undue pride.

"Really? Like, how much? I only ask so I know how much to negotiate for my allowance."

John rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Get in the car. I can tell you're going to be a handful."

Vash and John slid into the lushly appointed limousine while the driver stowed her pitiful bag of possessions. They pulled away, with nary a backward glance. She was glad to see the last of the place.

"So you gonna send us to some fancy-shmancy boarding school?" Sarcasm fairly dripped from her lips.

"No, you'll be going to Angel Grove High, along with everyone else your age."

"Good! I didn't want to have to wear some goofy school uniform. So," she said, changing topic. "Let's get back to the subject of how rich you are. After all, you have to have _some_ clout to get me pulled out of that garbage hole."

"Well, without bragging, I could buy and sell Bill Gates three times over," he said with a devilish grin. "But I went to public schools, _so you'll_ go to public schools. I had chores to do around the house to earn my allowance, so _you'll_ have chores to do for your allowance—which, by the way, is not negotiable. It will be a fair amount for someone of your age. Anything else you need, well, as long as you follow the rules, all you need do is ask."

Vash crossed her arms over her chest, wedged herself in the corner of the backseat. "I hope you don't expect us to call you 'Dad', like some of the foster parents that we've been stuck with."

"No, John will suffice; however, Mr. Smith may be appropriate in some situations."

"So we're heading to pick up my brother now?" She asked; hope surging beneath her cool exterior.

"As promised; I hear he's quite the intelligent young man."

"Yeah, James got the double dose of brains." She didn't bother to hide the pride in her younger brother. "He's always figuring things out."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Vash straightened up on the plush upholstery. "Look, not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you doing this?"

"That's a fair enough question. I believe in helping people. I read through a lot of files, and you and your brother's case spoke to me. See, Vash, I see potential in you. It's rough around the edges right now, but I think that you could be a good leader. You have what it takes to make the tough decisions." He paused, stroking his chin. "And I respect that.

"Your brother's smart. He deserves a chance to express his intellectual prowess without fear of reprisal from other kids; who don't have the vision, or the capabilities, that he has."

"Okay," she said, flopping casually back into the corner. "I'll buy that for now."

"For now? You think I will change my answer down the road?" That eyebrow arched again.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. I just think there's more to your answer than you're telling me."

John did his best to hide his surprise at her powers of intuition. "Well, we all have our secrets, don't we?"

The car pulled into a driveway. At the end of it, a teenage boy stood with a couple of suitcases at his feet. An older woman stood beside him, obviously a chaperone. Vash bolted out of the car, barely waiting for it to reach a complete halt. She barreled into her brother's chest, crying gleefully "James!"

His eyes popped wide. "Vash!"

The two embraced for a moment, while John got out of the car. Vash took a step back, minutely examining her brother. "How've they been treating you here? You all right? They been pickin' on you?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he hastened to reassure her. "So do you know what's going on?" He looked more than a little worried.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll explain it all in a minute."

John made his way around them, to speak with the matron. He extended his hand. "John Smith. I believe we spoke on the phone?"

She took his hand. "Sarah Gardner. I'm James and Vash's case worker. Did you have much trouble getting Miss Carver out of the facility?"

"Yes, it went smooth. She was rather eager to leave the place. I'm sure they were equally eager to see her go.

"Well, I presume all the paperwork on this end is ready?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Yes. Officially, you are their foster parent. But let me make one thing clear: I take my job of protecting the children very seriously. I don't care who you know politically; if I feel that you are providing an unsuitable living environment for the children, I will intervene."

He crossed his hands behind his back. "I would expect nothing less. It's good to see people taking their job seriously in today's world.

"All right, shall we go then?" He turned to the driver. "If you could get the luggage, please?" The uniformed man nodded shortly, and stored the cases with minimal fuss.

John opened the door for the children while the driver was so occupied, and they slid in. John followed, and they pulled away; again, no one looked back.

Vash introduced the two males. "James, this is John. John, James."

"Nice to meet you, sir," the boy said politely.

"And you as well, young man."

"Hey James, guess what? John here's loaded!" She watched his face, anticipating her little brother's shock. "Really? So…what do you do?"

"Yeah, I forgot to ask—what _do_ you do? Or did Mommy and Daddy leave you all this cash?"

"Well, to be quite honest, I own several computer companies and manufacturing firms."

James perked up immediately. "Wow, computers? I love computers!"

"So I've heard." John smiled. "You'll love some of the stuff back at the house. I've gotten you each a laptop for personal use."

James' eyes really lit up now. "Really? Cool! What kind?"

"It's from my company. They're both state of the art. They aren't due for release yet, so for the next 3 months, you'll have something that nobody can get."

"Awesome! This day just keeps gettin' better and better!"

The trio continued their conversation until they reached the gates of the house—if house it could be called. Both children were awe-struck at the size of it.

Vash gaped. "_This_ is where we're going to be living? You weren't kidding!"

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's home." He affected a casual air.

The car stopped at the door, where a man in a suit stood waiting. "Afternoon, Terry. I would like to introduce to you our new guests. This is Vash," he said, indicating the redhead exiting the car. "And this is James," waving at the youngster. "Vash, James, this is Terry."

"Good afternoon. I trust yer trip was enjoyable?" The large man had a thick Irish brogue.

Vash looked up at the man. "Wow, so you've got a butler, too?"

John smirked. "Terry's not my butler. He's my assistant, and my chef. Terry takes care of the house, with the exception of a few things."

There were 3 faint thumps as the bags were removed from the trunk. He handed them to Terry. "Will that be all for today, sir?"

"Yes, that will be all."

"If I could get you to sign the slip so we can charge you, sir?" When he got it back, his eyes widened just more than was professional. "_Thank_ you, sir!" He drove away a happier man.

"Anyway, what was I saying?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, that's right. Terry here takes care of the _common_ areas of the house. Your rooms will be _your_ responsibility, and I expect them to be kept clean. Also, you make a mess in that kitchen, and you deal with _him_."

"Shall we go inside? I've prepared some lunch for ye." The Irishman turned and walked back inside, presuming they would follow.

**On a ship in space, heading toward Earth**

"Lord Zedd, we are almost to Earth. It will be only 2 more months until arrival." Goldar bowed, wings whapping the back of his legs.

"This trip is taking too long. I want my final victory over Earth!" Zedd jabbed his Z-shaped scepter at the floor.

"Patience, Zeddy. Soon we'll be back to Earth, and our final victory will be at hand. With the Omega Stone, nothing can stop us!


End file.
